This application relates to an improved printed wiring board for communicating a power supply to a use.
The control of electronic components is becoming increasingly sophisticated. One common application is a printed wiring board which includes a power supply communicating power through an input bus. A plurality of switches, typically transistors, and in many cases, metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) communicate the input bus to an output bus. A control board controls operation of a plurality of MOSFETs to selectively transmit power from a power source to various uses.
There are a plurality of such boards utilized on most aircraft, and also in other aerospace applications.
In the known art, the input bus and the output bus have been positioned in a common plane. The MOSFETs are mounted on one of the buses, and connected to the other by wires. This has required a relatively large amount of space between fingers on the input and output buses, and has thus resulted in the overall arrangement being undesirably large.